Semiconductor devices may be fabricated to have one or more different device characteristics, such as contact resistance, interface layer thickness, threshold voltage, leakage power consumption, etc. Multiple different designs may each allow for optimization of one or more of the semiconductor device characteristics to optimize performance of specific functions. For instance, a nickel silicide contact may have a low contact resistivity but may cause source/drain shorts and static random access memory (SRAM) yield loss. While titanium silicide contacts may have a relatively high contact resistivity so the defect of nickel silicide contacts isn't formed, but device performance is degraded due to the high contact resistivity. Thus, each characteristic of a semiconductor device must be optimized in order to obtain the desired semiconductor devices characteristics.